Love Lost and Died Together
by x-cagegrrl-x
Summary: the last night of Sirius and Severus' school lives, but how did they really spend it?... SLASH. Don't like, Don't read. SS/SB. fluff.


**This is the first story I've written for Harry Potter. It's of my two favourite characters and I would love to believe that they actually were in love, but we shall never know.**

**Please be kind to me if you don't think is very good. Read and review. thanks.**

**A/N: unfortunately I don't own the characters or anything else mentioned in the story, that pleasure belongs to J..**

**Warning: SLASH. a little fluffy and may cause crying**

**Pairing: Sirius Black/Severus Snape, SB/SS**

They both sat, side by side, on the bench outlooking the black lake.

Two seventeen year old boys, bound together by love and torn apart by hatred. Their's breathing was calm and laboured, their eyes crying and empty.

Sirius dropped his gaze to look at his shoes and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Beside him Severus continued to stare blankly, still trying to calm his breathing.

Neither of them knew what to say. Ofcourse, they would both be in trouble for being caught out of bed and even out of the castle in the middle of the night, but it was all they had left.

Sirius moved first, shifting his hand so it came to rest over the Slytherin's. Severus twisted his hand so it returned the needy grip of the Gryffindor beside him.

Both of them cried their last goodbyes silently, looking up to meet each other's gaze. It broke their hearts to see each other cry and to know it was the last time.

Being as impatient as he was Sirius spoke first, but his words were choked whispers, "I would give anything...I don't know if I can do it" he wiped at his eyes again, "I can't lose you Sev."

Severus moved closer to him and fell into his lovers arms. Sobs wracked each of the starving bodies. Neither of them had eaten or slept for the last week. Knowing i truly was the last week. The last week of term, the last week of the school year, the last week of their school lives and the last week of their relationship.

They had managed for so long to keep it all a secret. But right then, sitting there on that bench in the moonlight, they wished to scream it at the stars and hope that they would freeze time forever to stay in that moment.

Severus leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder and stared at him, Sirius looking into the black eyes of the boy in his arms. So much had happened between them since the incident. Dumbledore, in his own stupid wisdom, had decided that they should serve two terms worth of detentions together, in the hopes of seeing each other in a new light.

They'd fought, hexed, cursed, swore, bullied, bleed, kissed, held and loved each other in such a sort space of time. They had become lovers and beyond even their understanding, they had fallen in love.

Sirius lightly ghosted his own lips over his lovers. Their kiss was so light it barley touched, but it said more then words ever could. In one quick movement Sirius had pulled Severus' over him, so the younger teen was stradling his lap and their kiss became much more forceful and needy.

They both had to pull away for breath. Staring into each others eyes they kissed again. Severus tugged on the bottom of Sirius shirt while Sirius started to unbutton his shirt.

Their chests were quickly exposed to the warm breeze of the July summers night. Sirius gently layed them both on the grass beside the bench and hovered over Severus, kissing a trail down his exposed jaw to his throat and then down his chest to lightly lap at his nipples, making sure to give them both equal treatment. He grinned around the small nub in his mouth when Severus gasped and arched his back, both of their hardness brushing against each other.

Sirius kissed down Severus thin stomach and stopped to unbutton his pants, quickly pulling them off and revealing what he wanted to see. Severus' cock stood out at him and Sirius wasted no time wrapping his lips around the tip, licking and sucking lightly, inching down every so often until his nose was touching the hair less base.

Sirius continued to suck on his lovers cock, revealing in the sounds of Severus moaning loudly and gasping for him, neither of them cared who heard or saw them tonight, all that existed in the world was them.

Severus twisted his fingers in Sirius' long unruly hair and tugged slightly, the slight pain of having his hair pulled made Sirius moan around him and he felt Severus tightening so he quickly stopped and pulled him out of his mouth. Severus whined at the loss of warm, feeling the air on his wet dick made him shiver slightly.

Sirius quickly rid himself of his own trousers and Severus wasted no time in wrapping his legs around the toned waist of Sirius, so that he was in the perfect postion with his cock against Severus entrance. Sirius looked at him nervously, "Are you sure?" he asked. It was the first time he'd not prepared Severus beforehand, and with only his spit used as lubrication, he knew it would hurt like hell.

Severus nodded and pulled Sirius down slightly so his face was mere inches away from his own. "I want only you. Please."

Severus needent have asked, Sirius kissed him passionately, their tongues tangling together while Sirius gently slipped into Severus' tight heat. Severus gasped and tears sprang to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Sirius kissed them away and when he was fully sheathed, he gave Severus a moment to adjust.

Severus only took a second before he thrust back against Sirius, urging him to move. Sirius complied and quickly started thrusting into his boyfriend, slow and hard, making sure neither of them came to quickly.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, their moans and breaths mixed together in the heat of their passion.

Sirius felt the coil in his stomach burning, making him speed up with the enormous amount of lust he held for the boy writhering in pleasure underneath him. Severus was close too, his ass tightening like a death grip around Sirius, moaning and screaming out their pleasure until they both came simultaneously, screaming each other's names into the night.

They lay there for hours after that. Catching their breath and gazing into each others crying eyes, kissing softly and wrapped in each other arms and close as they could be to each other.

Severus cried and kissed Sirius' lips again, "I love you Sirius Black." he cried, his voice broke into a sobbed whisper that only the two of them and the night could hear.

Sirius kissed Severus back, "I love you, Severus Snape. With all of my heart." his voice was shaky but stronger, the words laced with all of the pain in his heart.

Only the night saw their last admissions of love for each other. Only the moon and the stars bore witness to the last time they held and felt each other, their passion and heartbreak mixed into every ragged breath before their worlds broke them apart for the last time.

But now they lay together, in each others embrace for eternity. They are not buried together, neither of them had a body to bury. But Severus wasn't eaten that night. The fire's all around him and the chaos of battle helped him hide amongst the shadows he belonged to for so long. He returned to his only source of light. Through every street, every door, every corridor until he reached the silver shimmering gateway to his one true love.

He lay his wand on the ground, and across it he lay Sirius' wand, something he'd carried with him since the man himself was taken from him for the last time.

He whisper his last cries into the shadows of the ministry room, "I love you Sirius Black. You are my heart."

His words carried in the wind while he took his last step from existence, and fell into the awaiting arms of his true love. Suspeneded inbetween worlds, through the arch of the living dead. Their souls entwined forever, as Sirius and Severus died, together always.


End file.
